Lex
| notes = }} The Lex is a sniper pistol. It is the slowest firing side-arm in Warframe, but has high damage and very high accuracy. The Lex's damage output does not falter at long distances, making it a potent alternative to the Latron, Vectis, and Vulkar. It is capable of dispatching most light armored enemies with a well-aimed headshot. This weapon can be purchased directly from the Market for ; and sold from your inventory for ; it is also a for Aklex (x2). Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Very high damage. *High damage – effective against armor. *One polarity slot. *Very accurate. *Very good ammunition efficiency. *Good critical chance. Disadvantages *Slow rate of fire. *High recoil. *Slow reload speed. *Small magazine size. *Has low and damage. Comparisons: *Compared to the Lex Prime: **Lower overall damage (70.0 vs. 150.0). ***Lower damage (7.0 vs. 15.0). ***Lower damage (56.0 vs. 120.0). ***Lower damage (7.0 vs. 15.0). **Lower fire rate (1.1 rounds/s vs. 2.1 rounds/s). **Lower crit chance (15.0% vs. 25.0%). **Lower status chance (10.0% vs. 25.0%). **Smaller magazine (6 vs. 8). Notes *Well equipped for medium to long range combat, and the Hawk Eye mod can increase zoom to effectively use as a pocket sniper. *At first the Lex will feel very weak, slow, and bulky. Upgrading it with a Catalyst and/or Forma is advised, as reload speed and fire rate mods are needed as well as damage and multishot. *Recommended to pair this with a close to mid-range primary weapon as its small magazine and longer reload times can be crippling at closer ranges. This weapon is also very useful while playing a support role for its obvious long-range capability and common ammo type. Tips *Barrel Diffusion enables a 120% chance for additional projectiles without ammunition consumption (up to 180% and faster fire rate with Lethal Torrent). This, combined with Hornet Strike will cause damage rivaling most sniper rifles. *Using Gunslinger to increase the firing rate of the Lex makes it a viable weapon in almost any circumstance. *Combining high level Slip Magazine and Ice Storm mods can push the Lex up to 10 rounds per magazine, and by adding good Gunslinger, Quickdraw, and Stunning Speed mods, all drawbacks besides the high recoil will be eliminated. *This weapon is useful alongside automatic rifles or shotguns, as most of those weapons do not have long-range capabilities. *This weapon can also be a high-risk-high-reward alternative to pair with a sniper rifle, since it can be used to finish off heavy enemies usually in few hits, when you need to reload your rifle, or when you're being surrounded by lightly armored enemies. *Using Steady Hands (which reduces the recoil of pistols) can be very beneficial to the Lex, as the high recoil time between each shot could lead you to death. Trivia *''Lex'' is the Latin word for law. **Lex shares its name with a mission node on Ceres. *The Lex has a suprisingly conventional appearance compared to most weapons in the game, drawing inspiration from real-world firearms. Its Prime variant continues this trend, complete with a slide that is pulled back during reloading. **The underbarrel attachment is a flashlight. **The Lex appears to have two barrels, but the lower "barrel" is in fact a guide rod. Media Lex.jpg LexColoured.png Lex3.png LexNewReloadAnimation.gif|New Lex reload animation (Click to watch GIF image) Warframe-lex-compare.png|A rough comparison of the LEX to two pistols it resembles; the M1911A1 and SIG Sauer P226 Warframe Lex parts.png|Identifying the parts of the Lex Please To Enjoy Warframe - 26 - LEX - Another Another Look Warframe LEX See also *Aklex, the akimbo version of this weapon. *Lex Prime, the Prime version of this weapon. fr:Lex Category:Single Sidearm Category:Tenno Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Closed Beta Category:Weapons Category:Puncture Damage Weapons